Fairy Tail Regrets
by x.XNashiLaylaSawada1806X.x
Summary: Lucy has been ignored and abandon by her nakama and hotaru will be saving her who is she?voting for pairings please read and vote in my profile Ja Ne minna san please follow and fav my lovely story MAJORITY WINS!
1. Stupid natsu and new comrade or enemy?

Hello minna-san can you help me in this story review your suggestions i have already an account but i cant open it its xXPrincessLuckyHeartfilia06Xx

Okie lets start with chaptie one

Me:hello im new hope you will like my stop will anyone do the disclaimer?

Rogue:xXNashiLaylaDragneelXxdoesnt own fairy tail and the characters

Lucy:she only owns the story

Rogue:and my sexiness

ITALICS FOR THOUGHTS

CHAPTER 1-NATSU STUPID DOING And new comrades?

Natsu pov

_Im so happy that lissanna is back from the "dead" i want to have those old days we spend together_

_when she didnt die yet so i was planning to have her in my team_

"Hey lissanna" I said "hi natsu" Lis said "lis would you join my team like old days?" I said

"Of course natsu" Lis said "So i'll kick out lucy" i whisper

Lucy pov

They are so happy when lissanna came back from the DEAD

They kept on ignoring me except for mirajane,levy,wendy,romeo,juvia,gajeel and master

And for heavens sake team natsu are going on a mission with lissanna not me

Now natsu is approaching me "Hey lucy" Natsu said

"oh its you natsu"I said before natsu could speak someone break the door

"Hey is the master here" The person asked "who are you and why are you here" Natsu said

"Okok im Hotaru(a/n-not real name you'll find out) and im gonna join this guild stupid flame brain"

hotaru said "yes hotaru master is in his office upstairs"mira said "tnx mira-san"hotaru said

Hotaru pov

Flash Back  
"Sting,rogue I'll telepath if you will go in ok"I said "aye mam" sting said

(A/N:hotaru will have a chapter that she reveal her self but meanwhile read )

flash back end

"-knocks-can i come in?" I said "yes you may"master said

-Inside the office-

"master can i join fairy tail?"i asked "yes you may"master said  
"Mira come here and stamp"master called "haiii master"mira said while running "Hotaru where and what color"Mira asked

"left shoulder black"i said mira nods and stamp it on my left shoulder and it turn into rainbow colors

"Yehey i have a stamp"i said going to lucy

-Everyone is back to partying of lis dead-

-Natsu goes to lucy-

lucy pov

"Lucy i want you out of my team"natsu said my eyes were shocked im froozen

"It ok natsu"i said "but really you are a damsel in distress and whore"natsu said

Hotaru pov

I saw natsu is walking to lucy

I follow him

"Invisibility spell"i chant to myself now im invisible

I heard what they talking about

Lucy i want you out of my team"natsu said lucy eyes were shocked Lucy is froozen

"It ok natsu"lucy said "but really you are a damsel in distress and whore"natsu said

"-slap- dont dare call lucy a damsel and a whore"i said "why i guess you are a weakling too"natsu said "lets fight to show whos a weakling"i shouted i hear some whisper a 9 year old fighting natsu

Natsu nods 95%of the guild vote for natsu 5% were vote for me from lucy,gray,juvia,levy,gajeel,wendy,romeo and master

-Bold hotaru's-

-italics natsu-

"Hotaru lets make a bet if i win you'll be kick out of the guild if you win you'll be a s-classmage"

-BOOM-

Natsu is unconcious

Natsu is defeated

Hotaru wins

"W-what n-natsu i-is d-defeated b-by a 9 years old child"the guild shouted and laugh by natsus pathetic self

Gray pov

Hahaha flame brain lose to a child how pathetic

Lucy pov

Hotaru defeated natsu incredible

Erza pov

Hotaru is incredible

Lis pov

My natsu nooo

"Hotaruuuu heal natsu"I said "NO weakling"Hotaru said

Hotaru pov

Natsu lose his pathetic ass

Now lissanna whats me to heal him i said no

"Lucy lets join another guild cause your USED TO BE NAKAMA IGNORE YOU"i shouted

"B-but h-hotaru I l-love this guild" lucy said

"You loved this guild even they abandon you" I shouted

"H-how d-did y-you k-know?" Lucy asked

"I been watching you lucy" I said

"Can we join this quarrel" a voice said and it was STING EUCLIFFE AND ROGUE CHENEY

Flashback sting POV

"I'm loosing my patience" I said "well we have to wait" rogue answer "I'm going in"I said and rogue just sighs  
End of flash back  
Hotaru pov

"Can we join this quarrel" a voice said and it was STING EUCLIFFE AND ROGUE CHENEY  
"What is this saber bastard wants" natsu yell

'"We just want our princess" rogue said

"Princess who?"they asked

"Me I'm their Princess" I said "lucy please join our guild" I said while erasing the fairy tail insignia  
"I don't even know you why should i join you" lucy said  
"You really don't remember me eh lucy or should I say Lucky lucy heartfilia the former heartfilia konzern"I said  
"How did you know?"lucy asked "she's clueless nashi"sting said "sting my name is hotaru " I shouted  
"Lucy I'm your"  
SAYONARA FAIRY TAIL  
Sorrry for cliff hanger

END WAIT FOR NEXT CHAPTIE~

SUGGEST A NAME FOR NEXT CHAPTIE~

AND I WILL MAYBE UPDATE CAUSE OUR SCHOOL DAYS WILL BE CLOSE

UGHHH I HATE SCHOOL

AUTHORS NOTE

GOMENE I THINK I WILL UPDATE NEXT CHAPTIE FAST CAUSE I HAVE SCHOOL

END OF AUTHORS NOTE

STORY QUESTION

WHO REALLY IS HOTARU?

WHAT IS LUCY TO

POLL TIME

PAIRINGS

LUCY X ?

HOTARU X ?

LISSANNA X ?

ERZA X?

WENDY X ?

MIRA X,?

HOPE YOU LIKE THE STORY

CHARACTER

HOTARU

NAME-HOTARU CHENEY (NOT REAL INFO BUT ILL GIVE YOU THE REAL INFO IF SHE REAVEAL HERSELF)

AGE-9(NOT REAL)

MAGIC-MANLY TIME ARK BUT THE REST SECRET

APPEARANCE

SHE CAN CHANGE HER APPEARANCE WHATEVER SHE WANTQ

HER MANLY APPEARANCE IS

PINK HAIR LOSE HAIR

CUTE DRESSES

PINK FLAT SHOES

END OF INFO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

me:hello minna

Lucy;hello author is hotaru related to me?

Me:secret^_^

lucy:-pouts-ok

Sting:author can i end up with lucy?

Me:its up to the poll but i prefer rogue with lucy

Sting:the author hates me -sulk in the corner-

rogue :and she likes me

Me:bye -smash door-

lucy:bye minna please review

Rogue:please review

Sting:she hates me -repeating many times in the corner


	2. Twin sister and Layla Heartfilia is aliv

Thanks for the review  
I'm back for the next chapter  
Chapter2- new guild and TWIN SISTER!  
Sorry for The late update

RECAP  
Hotaru pov

**"Can we join this quarrel"** a **voice** said and it was **STING**  
AND **ROGUE CHENEY**  
**"What is this saber bastard wants"** natsu yell

**'"We just want our princess"** rogue said

**"Princess who?"** they asked

**"Me** I'm **their Princess"** I said **"lucy please join our guild"** I said while erasing the fairy tail insignia  
"I **don't even know you why should** i **join you"** lucy **said**  
**"You really don't remember me eh lucy or should I** **say Lucky lucy heartfilia the former heartfilia konzern"** I **said**  
**"How did you know?"** lucy asked **"she's clueless nashi"** sting said **"sting my name is hotaru** " I **shouted**  
**"Lucy** I'm **your"**  
**END** OF **RECAP**

**Hotaru's** POV

_what will_ I _going to tell lucy?_ I _thought_  
_"Rogue sting what will_ I _tell her?"I_ telepath _them_  
_"How should_ I _know?"sting_ telepath _back_  
_"Tell her already n-hotaru"_ rogue telepath _back_  
_"Ok"I_ telepath back and faces lucy

**Stings** pov

**"Rogue sting what will** I **tell her?"Hotaru** telepath **us**  
**"How should** I **know?"i** telepath **back**  
**"Tell her already n-hotaru"** rogue telepath **back**  
**"Ok"hotaru** telepath back and faces lucy

**Hotaru's** Pov

**"Lucy** I'm **your TWIN SISTER"I** shouted  
Everybody turn pale  
**"Dragon slayers cover your ears NOW"I** shouted again as the dragon slayers cover their sensitive ears  
And then everyone shouted** "NANI"**

**Lucys** pov

**"Lucy** I'm **your TWIN SISTER"Hotaru** shouted  
I was shocked I have a twin sister  
**"Why mama didn't tell me?"I asked**  
**"She deside not too tell** u" hotaru **said**  
**"Why"I** asked

**Hotaru's** Pov

**"Its hard to explain if** u **dont want to join sabertooth and stay here in your betraying guild So be it"I shouted**  
**"Let's go sting rogue"I** said and as someone stabbed me  
It was lissanna

Lissanna's POV

_M-my n-natsu i-is i-injure by_ a _kid_ I thought  
I pick my new brought sword and stab hotaru  
**"How dare** u **lissanna!"lucy** said  
**"Horray! Lissanna killed my illusion"hotaru** said she was sitting in the bar with sting and rogue beside her

Hotaru's POV

**"What** a **guild full of weaklings!"I shouted**  
**"Lucy now join our guild or mama will be sad"I said**  
**"M-mama...a-alive"lucy** said I **nodded**  
**"Blondie of course your mom is alive she is-"sting** been cut my hotaru puching **him**  
**"Mama is what!?"lucy** said  
**"Come with us to know"I said**  
**"Ok I'll come"lucy** said

**Sting** POV

_Blondie__came__with__pinkie__oh__what_ a _problem_

Lucy pov

**"I'll be with mama"** I said  
**"Hotaru where is mama?"I** asked wil walking through the magnolia forest hotaru stop by a wonderful **waterfalls**  
**"Just wait"** hotaru **said**  
**"Ok"** I waited patiently

Hotaru's POV

**HEAR THE VOICE OF THE DRAGON PRINCESS OPEN GATE TO DRAGON REALM,PHOENIX REALM AND FAIRY REALM COMBINE**  
**"MYSTICAL WORLD"**  
**"Welcome back princess nashi"the** dragons said  
**"NASHI!** I **thought your hotaru"lucy** said while **thinking**  
**"My real name is nashi"I said**  
**"Nashi my dear so here you are"a** blond lady **said**  
**"Queen layla"the** dragons **bows**  
**"M-mama"lucy** sobbed  
**"Hello lucy long time no see my dear"layla** said

Rogue pov

_What with the family reunion thingy_ I thought

**~Dragon Palace~**  
**Lucy** POV

**"Mama would you explain all ne?"I** asked  
**"Of course my dear**  
**this all what happend**  
**July7 x777**  
**Where the dragon disappears cause** I **order them to return and fight zeref but we couldn't suceed we don't manage to kill acnologia**  
**In July** 1 **x770 when you and nashi was born you were twins but nashi has overflowing magical powers so** I **brought and rise her in mystical realm now lucy its your turn to be train with the phoenixes,dragons and the fairies**  
**Lucy my dear are you ready to be powerful?"**  
**Layla** explain

.

.

.

.l.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.  
Who will the pair of lucy?  
Sting-  
Rogue-  
Natsu-  
Others-

Me-hey forgive me for not updating  
Sting-Vote for me  
Rogue-Vote me not sting  
Sting-you said your not interested  
Rogue- no can do I'm interested  
Nashi-lucy is mine baka  
Lucy-since when did I'm own?  
Sting-beats u pinkie  
Nashi-tch whatever blondie  
Me- Do the disclaimer  
Lecter-Nashilayla-san don't own fairy tail or its characters  
Of she own it she'll make gray marry with juvia  
And lucy a dragon slayer  
Frosch-Fro thinks too  
Happy-Aye sir  
Charla-tch he-cat  
Pantherlily-Kiwi...yummy


	3. AUTHORS NOTE -GOMENE-

**SORRY I WILL NOT UPDATE THIS WEEK AND NEXT WEEK CAUSE WE HAVE LONG TEST I HATE TEST GOMENE MINNA SAN SORRY I'LL TRY UPDATE DATE THREE STORIES AT A TIME IF I'M FREE **

**JA NE~ SAYONARA **

**PLS VOTE ON MY PROFILE THE POLLL :)**


	4. Chapter 4

sorry but i'll make this story StiCy

please i'll renew this


End file.
